


与学弟的线下交互游戏

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 校园au 大三学长吉吉 大一新生莱莱没有剧情 本子走向 基本是肉
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	与学弟的线下交互游戏

铃声已经响了有一会儿了，吉尔菲艾斯还没走到教室。上课期间教学楼的走廊很空旷，使得红发青年的脚步声有些许犹豫。倒不是他乐意迟到，而是他现在要去的这堂课他在两年前就以优异的成绩结课了，今天来是出于其他的原因，一个他不愿提起，又不甘放弃的原因。  
吉尔菲艾斯核对了一遍低年级的课表，确定是这间教室后，轻轻地推开了后门。刚探进半个身子，他就撞见了坐在教室最后一排的莱因哈特，金发学弟看了他一眼，目光中的紧张好似露水一样凝聚在冰蓝色的虹膜上。  
两人没有互相打招呼，甚至没有示好的点头，吉尔菲艾斯握紧了拳头，口袋里的按钮像在发烫。他迟疑了片刻，坐到莱因哈特旁边，两人之间隔了一个位置。  
模样俊俏的金发男孩是下届学生会长的候选人之一，品学兼优，不该在这么重要的课上孤零零地留在最后一排。他正襟危坐，骨节分明的白皙手指捏着一支在课本上作记号的红色水笔，注意力却完全不在课堂上，时不时便垂眼瞟向吉尔菲艾斯一直放在口袋里的手，狭长的漂亮双眼望向他时隐约有一丝恳求的味道——竟让这位气质冷峻的男生看起来十分妩媚。  
吉尔菲艾斯的喉结滚动，拇指在遥控器光滑的外壳上摩挲，忽然不动声色地推下了按键。金发青年顿时浑身僵硬了，笔挺的脊背卸了力般放松下来，搭放在桌前的手臂此时支撑着上肢，不易发觉的潮红爬上他的脸颊。  
吉尔菲艾斯目不转睛地盯着半米之内的莱因哈特，这个距离足够让他看清对方俊美精致的侧颜正在隐忍，那柔软的金色发丝在光洁的额前颤抖，莱因哈特整个人都在轻微地发抖。  
难以言喻的羞耻感袭上他的耳根，同时无法自拔的满足感充斥了他的胸腔，他将开关向前推进了一个档位，目不转睛地凝视着身边的学弟颤抖得更加明显。金发的大男孩一只手臂从桌上缓缓滑下去，腹部不适般捂着肚子，漂亮的手指握成拳。  
支着高傲的金色脑袋的纤细脖子先是垂下来，然后向他这边偏了一个很小的角度，让吉尔菲艾斯观察到他已将自己蔷薇色的嘴唇咬得泛白，而平日里白皙如初雪的肌肤则染上了一层薄薄的绯红色。  
“吉尔菲艾斯学长……”  
他用很低的声音喊他，即便是气音，通过那犹如最高雅的弦乐器般的嗓子加工之后也变得极其悦耳动听。“……已经可以了吧？”  
吉尔菲艾斯恍然回过神，想起自己是为什么而来。他看向腕表，心中默算着时间，“再等会儿，坚持到课间休息吧。”  
那双擅长展露锐利的双眸惊讶地盯着他，金发学弟屏住呼吸，神情像是生他的气了，撇开眼睛不再看他。连一秒都不肯示弱，吉尔菲艾斯不禁笑了，目光移到对方的课桌下，莱因哈特的大腿并得紧紧的，鞋底难耐地在地面磨蹭。“要是觉得做不到的话，别勉强自己，告诉我也没关系。”他补充了这么一句，伸手从莱因哈特的桌前捞过课本与水笔，替对方做起课堂笔记。  
这是他和莱因哈特之间的秘密。  
大学生活的前两年吉尔菲艾斯过得平平无奇。先是从军训开始便担任了班长一职，后来出于教师的引荐加入了学生会，又因同学的推举加入了篮球社，对他来说应付这几件事并不麻烦，但也说不上有多少乐趣——或许人生就是这样，平平淡淡才是真。  
而在大三的这一年，吉尔菲艾斯的一切平静都被一名大一新生打破了。一个金发碧眼的漂亮男孩，成绩优异的保送生，据说幼时家境富裕，后来母亲亡故，家道中落，饱受旁人讥讽的刁难，因而为人高冷，不苟言笑，是个难缠的角色。不过这只是据说。新学年报道时，作为学长的吉尔菲艾斯有幸接待了这位声名远扬的新生，出乎他的意料，对方看起来模样冷峻，实则十分礼貌谦逊，言行相当和气，衣着质朴，但不卑不亢，自然透露一股与生俱来的贵气。当吉尔菲艾斯把学生宿舍的钥匙递给他时，他更是亲和地报以微笑与学长道别。  
那抹微笑让吉尔菲艾斯的晚餐食之无味。聪明如他，他立刻就知道了自己对这个学弟一见钟情了。或许是上天眷顾，他和莱因哈特在同一栋学生宿舍，加上同样的专业，同样是班长，同样加入了学生会，仅仅是在校园的路上，吉尔菲艾斯就能经常偶遇莱因哈特。  
莱因哈特总是只身一人，没有旁人作伴，无论是上课还是吃饭，他身边从没出现过第二个人的影子。于是吉尔菲艾斯挺身而出了，放下了同行的伙伴，在一张餐桌上开启了“成为莱因哈特的朋友”的路途。  
金发学弟对他印象颇佳，加上性情相吸，一来二去，两人渐渐熟络，成为了无话不谈的密友。吉尔菲艾斯认为莱因哈特必然是将走上巅峰人生的角色，这份印象却在一个偶然的事件中失去了原有的崇敬。  
事情发生在学校，吉尔菲艾斯在校外也租有公寓，过去常常住在校外，结识了莱因哈特之后则在校内住得比较多。恰巧就是这么一个晚上，同宿舍的男生在看色情直播，声音不大，但着实影响旁人。他刚想开口提出意见，却发现几位室友都围在电脑前，像在看一部普通的纪录片一样，并没做什么不宜公开的事。  
他好奇地凑上去，发现直播间里身着短裙的原来是个体型纤细的男性，肌肤雪白，稀疏的体毛呈浅浅的金色，大概还是一名未成年人。  
对方脖子以上没有入镜，露出的下巴也戴着口罩，女式内衣下的双乳平坦，骨节分明的手指拿着透明的飞机杯套弄自己，同时一只手往后穴里伸进两指缓慢抽插。  
室友们和他一样，纯粹是好奇驱使观看同性的色情直播，发展到这里，竟也没有任何心理不适，纷纷看得面红耳赤。  
主播给自己扩张完毕，坐起来去拿桌前的道具，露出一双穿着长袜的笔直修长的双腿，线条很是姣美。室友们意犹未尽，吉尔菲艾斯却在此时浑身僵硬了，他目不转睛地盯着主播左侧膝盖上的那处擦伤，这抹伤痕他很是眼熟，几小时前还见过——莱因哈特从教学楼里出来得匆忙，当着他的面摔了一跤，左膝先着地。这个主播膝盖上的伤口看起来和莱因哈特的一模一样。  
从医务室里出来后，吉尔菲艾斯原本想带些充饥的食物将莱因哈特送回寝室，却被告知对方有些私事要处理，暂时要离校。莱因哈特经常去探望自己定居在同市的姐姐，因而吉尔菲艾斯没有多想，结合此情此景，原来是莱因哈特要开直播“挣钱”。  
吉尔菲艾斯渐渐镇定下来，瞥了一眼直播间的号码，记下了直播的地址，闷闷地回到了自己的房间。  
最令他心烦意乱的不是莱因哈特在做令人意想不到的色情直播，而是莱因哈特对他有所隐瞒。一想到莱因哈特有着他不知晓的一面，吉尔菲艾斯便感到无法忍耐的陌生的恐惧感——莱因哈特是个很好懂的人，他原本以为他已经了解了对方的一切。  
接下来吉尔菲艾斯表现得一切如常，同时每天都去搜索那间直播间的号码，确定了莱因哈特每周直播的时间。他有意影响莱因哈特的时间表，让他错过当日的直播或是很晚才开始，金发学弟从未表现出不耐烦，完全不在乎被他耽误了挣钱的时间，哪怕吉尔菲艾斯找他什么事也不做，就只是在校园里走走。  
偶尔地手臂相碰，偶尔地替对方撩起发梢，擦掉嘴角的蛋糕奶油，莱因哈特金色发丝下发红的耳垂都逃不过吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛。好看的狭长双眸会佯怒地撇开视线，蔷薇色的嘴唇却藏不住笑意，吉尔菲艾斯再明白不过，莱因哈特喜欢自己。但莱因哈特什么都不说，什么都不表示，只是透过镜头挑逗他，他在吉尔菲艾斯面前有多纯情，在直播间里就有多色情。  
吉尔菲艾斯不记得自己是什么时候开始对学弟产生了反应，他在白天里还能掩饰得风平浪静，就像莱因哈特是个纯粹的好学弟，他也是个纯粹的好学长。  
又一次对着莱因哈特发泄过后，吉尔菲艾斯忽然感到前所未有的空虚，不真实的欢爱放大了他对失控的不安，他仿佛感到自身被搅进了莱因哈特的陷阱。于是他给莱因哈特打去了电话。  
迟滞了一秒左右，直播间里主播的手机响了。他有莱因哈特绝对会接的自信，对方果然起身接起了电话，吉尔菲艾斯没有作声。  
“……学长？”  
莱因哈特略过了他的姓氏，想来是回避直播间里的观众。吉尔菲艾斯屏息着倾听对方尚未从情欲中解脱的呼吸，将话筒搁到电脑音响前。当莱因哈特再次出声时，他就能听到自己从直播间传穿进听筒的回音。  
信号覆盖的空气凝固了，莱因哈特明白过来吉尔菲艾斯发现了，立刻挂掉了电话，然后冲到屏幕前断开了直播。  
十分钟后，吉尔菲艾斯的手机响了。他知道接下来的对话会满是尴尬，犹豫了一会儿要不要接，最终还是接了。  
“吉尔菲艾斯学长……”  
莱因哈特的声音听起来像经过了长跑般气喘吁吁：“您不在宿舍吗？”  
“嗯，我今天住校外。”  
“……您一个人吗？”  
“当然，你要来陪我吗？”  
刚说出口，吉尔菲艾斯便后悔了，他不该说这么一句暗含了潜台词的话。但他没有收回这句话，因而莱因哈特来了。  
金发学弟和他们平时见面时看起来没什么不同，只是吉尔菲艾斯清楚地知道，莱因哈特穿得整整齐齐的衣服下有着怎样的身体，布料遮盖下的每一寸肌肤是多么细腻，哪怕莱因哈特现在什么都不做，只是站在那里也能强烈地诱惑吉尔菲艾斯。  
莱因哈特本人却没有意识到吉尔菲艾斯对他抱有同样的心思，甚至想将隐瞒贯彻到底，恳请吉尔菲艾斯为他保守秘密——对“密友”的身份来说是多么见外的请求，变相化解了此时无意造成的暧昧。  
从这一刻开始，两人间的平衡开始出现了波动，莱因哈特的温顺中似乎有了某种服从，而吉尔菲艾斯则如愿地得到了对学弟的支配。

了然于胸的知识点被流畅地记录在课本上，一旁维持镇定的学弟忽然抓住他的胳膊，动听的嗓音发颤：“吉尔菲艾斯学长……我坚持不住了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯立刻起了反应。他看了一眼莱因哈特，迅速收拾好桌上的课本，拉着学弟匆匆离开了教室。卫生间在两层楼以上，课间铃声一响，他们就来不及使用了。  
红发学长沿着走廊检查，将莱因哈特带进一间空教室，反手锁上了门。  
莱因哈特面色淡然，眼神里闪烁着罕见的怯意，手指缴着衣摆。  
“趴在这里。”  
吉尔菲艾斯指了张桌子，金发学弟便解开腰带，脱下裤子趴了下来。  
雪白的双臀泛着淡淡的红色，殷红的缝穴湿漉漉的，连接线的末端被莱因哈特自己用胶布固定在了大腿上。  
顺着湿润的穴口，吉尔菲艾斯伸进一指，几乎没有任何阻碍。随即他又加了根手指，第二指节都埋在莱因哈特的缝穴里，指尖前不远处是嗡嗡跳动的跳蛋。  
温热又柔软异常，滑腻腻的，一定很舒服。红发青年喉咙发紧，执起学弟的手放到自己腿间，让对方感受到他的勃起。  
金发学弟愣住了，转过头来看向他，小声道：“事先可没说要做这个……”  
对方的双腿并起来，粉色的臀部畏惧地缩了缩，红发青年反应过来，莱因哈特以为他要上他。他还没想到这一层，至少不是在这么趁人之危的时候，但微妙地他不想解释，而是解下自己的裤子拉链，让莱因哈特的手能够直接碰到他的勃起。他记得莱因哈特是怎样抚慰自己的，想到那双白皙无瑕的玉手抚弄下体的样子，吉尔菲艾斯不由变得更硬。  
他在莱因哈特的手里抽送，同时指尖在对方的穴壁上摩挲揉弄。金发学弟敏感得不断晃腰，流得他指尖全是黏腻的润滑液，他轻轻拍了一把对方的屁股，用正经的口吻说道：“乖一点，别乱动。”  
莱因哈特果然不动了，努力维持着撅起臀部的姿势，一手撸动学长胯下竖起的硬物。硬邦邦的勃起充满了柔软的掌心，被他人抚慰下体的酥麻感刺激着吉尔菲艾斯的脑皮层。见莱因哈特居然这么听话，他心潮澎湃，思绪立刻飞向越界的边缘。  
“我可以用嘴给你做。”  
学弟用商量的语气说。吉尔菲艾斯想了想，“下次吧。”  
他两指伸进去，刚好戳到腺体，莱因哈特将他绞紧，双腿打颤。吉尔菲艾斯按了按这处有弹性的内壁，听学弟急促的喘息，知道是弄对了地方，再次按压进去，抵着那一处腺体慢条斯理地揉。  
莱因哈特的身子猛地绷紧，再转过脸来已是满脸春色，目光盈盈地看着他：“要做可以。你得戴套……”  
“那把套拿出来吧。”  
对方愣了愣，“我没带。你——你带了吗？”  
“我像随身带安全套的人吗？”  
金发学弟不作声了，思忖了一会儿，低声说：“那你直接进来吧，只有这次……”  
“你对几个人这么说过？”  
他打断对方，莱因哈特的脸红了红，看起来有些怒：“我没有和别人做过。”  
想来他虽然做着色情直播，实际上却没有过实战的性经验，看着莱因哈特以为他把自己想成淫乱之人，气急却无法反驳的憋屈的可爱模样，吉尔菲艾斯腹间骚动，按住对方的胯将挺立的勃起抵上来。  
“等下，还没拿出来——”  
金发学弟话说了一半，猛地止住了发言，瞪大眼捂住自己的嘴。吉尔菲艾斯生得人高马大，下体比他用过的道具的尺寸还要粗长，这么一顶，那个抖个不停的小玩意被挤到了很里面，几乎让他的整个小腹都在震动，牵扯得浑身上下都麻酥酥的。他两腿往下一软，身后的人眼疾手快地捞住他，紧贴着他的双臀抖动起来。  
敏感的头部顶着跳蛋，内壁里被震得痉挛，紧致得着实不是能忍住声音的程度。吉尔菲艾斯紧紧抱着怀中的金发学弟，在对方耳边隐忍地哼出喘息。  
莱因哈特体内热得一塌糊涂，蜜穴里软软滑滑的，有着令人难以置信的精准的吸力，像一张嘴要把他的精液从精囊里榨出来，再顺着阴茎吸出去一样，舒服得他停不下来。  
沉闷的有节奏的肉体拍打声夹在两人紧密相连的腿间，莱因哈特柔软又有弹性的双臀在他的撞击下不断抖动，前方垂下的玉白的茎体跟着晃荡。他揉捏着对方触感极佳的臀肉，对这个窄小的胯部吃进了他一整根而兴奋不已。  
莱因哈特的身体完全在他的掌控之中，他带着金发学弟的臀部在自己腿根起落，温热的内壁融化了润滑，就像莱因哈特分泌了淫液一样，进出顺畅得不得了。  
“疼吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”  
他问道，怀中人甩了甩头，手指缝隙里溢出细碎的呻吟。吉尔菲艾斯进出的频率和跳蛋震动的频率不一样，一个在深处肆无忌惮地活蹦乱跳，一个在旁若无人地侵犯他的私密穴口，一前一后，一深一浅，一重一轻，相继折磨着莱因哈特敏感的下穴。  
隐蔽窄小的穴道轻易被另一个人的下体插满，娇嫩的内壁被动吞吐对方的阴茎，不由自主地伺候着身后的阳具。如果是被强迫的不够舒服也就算了，偏偏学长的每下都顶得不偏不倚地正中蕊心，冠状抵着敏感处来回刮弄，刺激得他无法自控地紧紧夹住那根硕物，像不肯放开对方似的。  
“放松点……夹太紧了。”  
高大的学长紧贴着他的后背说道，一手拉住连接着跳蛋的线，从深处扯出来些。被牵扯到的媚肉吸着那枚橡胶包裹的卵状物，一路又震得小腹酥麻。  
金发青年强忍着跳蛋带来的快感，感受那粒跳动的小卵从深处拓开他的内壁，等待着学长把它拿出去。  
眼见就要滑出去了，下一秒媚肉却与跳蛋一起猛地撞上坚挺的硬物，粗厚的冠状强势地从下面插上来，将震个不停的圆卵又顶回原处。  
莱因哈特惊叫了一声，私密的深处再次遭到侵袭，敏感的内壁在震动下爆发出一簇簇剧烈的酥麻感，像插入了一条冰锥般让他分辨不出是爽还是痛，末了却释放出巨大的热量，烧得他下腹的血液疯狂流窜，浑身都酥了。  
那粒小跳蛋前前后后挪动了近二十厘米，如此往复，几乎把莱因哈特彻底贯穿了。而吉尔菲艾斯仍操纵着这么交合的方式，莱因哈特已经酥软地完全趴了下去，前面的玉茎半硬，垂在腿间往下淌着银丝。  
红发学长一手揽着他的腰，从衣摆伸进来，宽大的手掌罩着他平坦的乳房，手指正好摸到他的乳头。做了那么多期色情主播，莱因哈特的乳房早就被自己调教得敏感至极，但由他人触碰又是更强烈的刺激，他控制不住声音了，爽得踮起脚浪叫了一声。  
吉尔菲艾斯连忙捂住他的嘴，下身被吸得用力撞了两下，有意问道：“这么舒服？”  
这话让莱因哈特找回了些理智，闷不作声地忍着呻吟，对学长口头的挑衅不予理会。  
吉尔菲艾斯的手指长而有力，黏人地按揉他的乳珠，指肚撩拨着划圈，甚至两指捻住揉捏。经常玩弄的缘故，莱因哈特的乳头比一般男性的要大一些，配上兴奋起来变得嫣红的乳晕，像初次哺乳的少妇。吉尔菲艾斯不禁口腔湿润，哑声道：“转过来。”  
“干嘛……”  
“让我吸一下。”  
他一边说，一边揉搓对方的乳头，力道就像已经将它们吃进嘴里了一样迫切。  
“不要！”  
莱因哈特果断地拒绝，心里却清楚自己抗拒得无力，拒绝只是面子上过不去，想到吉尔菲艾斯会给他带来的酥爽，他的双乳已经开始渴求对方嘴唇的爱抚了。  
红发学长将他翻过来，撩起他的衣摆，一直拉到锁骨。两粒娇艳欲滴的乳珠胀得发疼，盎然地挺立在白皙如雪的胸膛上，微凉的空气让裸露的羞耻感分外清晰。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有立刻含住，而是当着莱因哈特的面玩弄了一番，才低头伸出舌头舔上一边。  
敏感的乳头在学长的注视下早就令莱因哈特羞臊不已，对方灵巧的手指更是不断刺激要害，那双男性的大手在他的胸前肆意揉捏，明明是做自己都做过的事，早该习以为常，被别人这么对待时却有着强烈千百倍的感受。  
莱因哈特面颊潮红，羞赧地盯着吉尔菲艾斯在他胸口撩拨的手，骨节分明的修长手指捻住他的乳珠，像要摘下来一样轻轻转动揉捏，又用指肚按下，按到乳晕里去。  
大拇指将它们像按键那样拨弄，和食指一起用各种角度拉扯，被当作玩具一般对待使得莱因哈特又羞又气，偏偏身体不争气地极有感觉，似乎喜欢被这么亵玩。  
滚烫的鼻息喷洒在胸口，一个柔软却粗糙的东西贴了上来，一下缠住了乳珠。学长灵巧滑腻的舌头在他的乳尖上摆动，莱因哈特从没受过这种刺激，温热的口腔包裹住乳首的一瞬间他射了出来，浊白的精液洒到自己的腹部。  
吉尔菲艾斯故意忽略了他的穴道在痉挛，顺势继续抽送，灵活有力的舌头在乳尖上打转，粗糙的舌体扫过整个乳房，像不肯放过蛋糕上的奶油一样仔细舔舐。  
高潮后的莱因哈特乳首变得潮湿，尝起来咸咸的，有一股淡淡的奶香。他被干得分泌雌性激素——这个认知让吉尔菲艾斯亢奋起来，迅猛地插进对方的穴里。  
结合处变得更滑腻了，让吉尔菲艾斯的进出畅通无阻。蕴含着爆发力的紧实腰肌卯足了干劲晃动，将硬得发胀的阳具又快又利地往紧致的穴道里送。  
细腻滚烫的内壁夹得他的下肢爽利无比，穴口柔韧，内里温软，像在摩擦嘴唇最光滑细嫩的那一圈，绝妙的吸力一直从冠状覆盖到根部。快感交叠、加强，越是抽送越是坚挺，越是坚挺越是敏感，越是敏感越是舒爽难耐，而更加想要抽插不停。  
想到莱因哈特往这里塞过的玩具，吉尔菲艾斯心中说不出的不快，又不禁为那玩意感受不到莱因哈特的妙处而遗憾。  
跳蛋的连接线在两人私处的厮磨中沾上了黏腻的体液，莱因哈特的小腹深处隐隐传出震动的嗡嗡声，和淫靡的交媾声难舍难分。  
莱因哈特的双腿被学长的腰所分开，腿间一片湿滑，深红色的卷曲毛发摩擦着他细嫩的阴囊，下面粗壮的阴茎反复撑开他的穴口钻到里面去。  
结实的冠状撞击在腺体上挤出腺液，从玉茎前端的小孔里潺潺流出。金发学弟似乎有些失神了，没有任何反抗的举动，两腿缠在他的腰上，小巧的臀部自觉地起伏晃动。  
吉尔菲艾斯对身下学弟的乳房上了瘾，虽然平坦，却极其柔软敏感，令人欲罢不能。他拢起一侧的乳房，让对方的胸脯看起来像一个发育期的少女的酥胸，然后再次含住了乳首。  
被吉尔菲艾斯这么吸，莱因哈特有了一种自己会哺乳的错觉，学长的舌头又变得好色起来，围绕着乳晕打转，或是要将乳珠吃进嘴里般用力顶弄，挑逗地舔舐，发出啧啧吮吸声。  
他的下身一直没停，窄腰上的肌肉绷紧了，晃得极快，带着那根笔挺坚硬的肉柱插得莱因哈特在他身下不断颠簸，紊乱的呼吸中偶尔释放出舒爽娇媚的哼声。  
上下夹击令莱因哈特不由自主地抬起臀部，让穴口对准吉尔菲艾斯插进来的角度，方便学长更顺畅地干他。虽然是第一次被干，虽然他早就积累过被插入的经验，但真枪实弹是前所未有的冲击，开发出他自己不可能发现的敏感点，刺激到几近让他爽翻。  
他感到自己再无法被那些玩具所满足了，他想要吉尔菲艾斯学长，想要学长的肉棒，想要学长像这样压着他狠狠操他。  
意识到自己脑海里的淫词秽语，莱因哈特猛地想唾弃自己，身体却做出迎合的反应，为下流的想法变得更加淫靡。  
学长的精囊撞在他的屁股蛋上，他渴求里面晃荡的精液射到他的肚子里，填满他饥渴的嫩穴。  
结合的穴口滑腻得不成样子，莱因哈特搂着吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，主动舔舐学长的眉心、眼睫毛，火红发梢里的汗液像能催情，他舔进嘴里，咸涩的滋味让他浑身火热，媚穴激动地吞吸，紧致滑腻的肉环套弄着学长粗壮挺拔的阴茎。  
吉尔菲艾斯吮吸着身下人的耳垂，莱因哈特的身体热得他整个下半身都快化了，结合处湿成一片，像莱因哈特潮吹过一样。不过莱因哈特不会潮吹，这些都是被他实打实干出来的润滑液，之前挤进去的都被剧烈的搅动打成了沫，莱因哈特的内壁早就一片湿软，牵出来的体液半黏半稠，涎丝一般连接着两人的下肢。  
莱因哈特此刻露出的神态是直播间里不曾出现过的绝景，不管他怎样擅长调教自己的身体，都不及与憧憬之人结合时的刺激。  
炙热鲜活的勃起胜过任何道具，每次进入的角度都有微妙的不同，但都准确无误地撞上弹性的腺体，再用力擦过腺体往深处钻。明明已经射过了，莱因哈特却感到身体的某处还在积蓄，小腹里胀胀的，吉尔菲艾斯抽动时似乎有液体晃荡。  
“吉尔菲艾斯学长……”  
他有些忐忑地唤对方，红发学长一下吻上他的嘴，火热湿润的舌头热情地缠住他的。莱因哈特被这温度灼伤了，全神贯注地回应着吉尔菲艾斯，抬起臀送到对方的胯下吞吐硕物。  
滚烫的掌心捧住他的双臀，和穴道里的那根一样炙热，似乎里应外合地要让他烫化掉。莱因哈特的穴壁已经融化了，吉尔菲艾斯的畅通无阻就是最好的证明。  
阴茎上的每一寸都与学弟的内壁亲密接触过，莱因哈特一定意识不到，他自己的身体比他做直播用的飞机杯还要会吸，吉尔菲艾斯酣畅地享受着他绝妙的穴壁，兴奋得像被下了药，啃咬着学弟柔软的嘴唇。  
亢奋的勃起在紧致的窄穴里跳动，吉尔菲艾斯紧贴着对方的腺体插进去，插到感觉跳蛋在他的龟头上震动。拔出时则充满了阻力，对方扣着他的冠状，柔媚的层层肉壁缠着敏感的冠状沟舔舐，挽留他或是盛邀他再插回去。  
莱因哈特下方的嘴说不出的诚实，而他此刻上面的小嘴也同样殷勤，卖力地吮吸学长的舌头，汲取吞咽着吉尔菲艾斯口中的津液。  
一双薄唇抿着吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇，莱因哈特像要把他的嘴巴吃进去一样又咬又吸，吐息间充满了强烈的欲求。  
吉尔菲艾斯纵容地将舌头放进学弟的嘴里，香甜的软舌立马缠住他，勾引得他分泌唾液，再被一丝不剩地舔吸干净。  
学长的涎液和汗液一样催情，莱因哈特热得身下的衣裤湿透，只有吉尔菲艾斯的大手揉捏着他暴露在空气中的双臀，绵软的两团落在对方手里被肆意揉搓，挤压得痉挛的内壁被里面的跳蛋不断刺激得流出腺液。  
颤栗的内壁，滑动的跳蛋，加上莱因哈特乱晃着窄腰，媚臀抖动着吞吸，吉尔菲艾斯猛地无法保持住稳定的频率了，射精的冲动支配了他的肌肉，他用力抬起莱因哈特的臀部，遵循本能地用力向里面钻，精囊蓄势待发。  
莱因哈特敏感得越吸越紧，越紧吉尔菲艾斯越是执着，抽插的动作变得更快，撞击得身下人雪白的双臀变得嫣红透亮。  
无序的频率使得莱因哈特方寸大乱，全然无法迎合，次次受到最猛烈的冲击。金发学弟的内里把持不住了，呜咽一声，放开了腰腹中绷紧的肌肉，腰肢冲动地上下摆晃，后穴起伏吞下红发学长的肉茎。  
热流冲击到吉尔菲艾斯的小腹，暖意的液体持续了一阵，顺着柔韧的腰际流入吉尔菲艾斯的指缝。  
他意识到莱因哈特怎么了，不由忍着闷哼轻笑出来。莱因哈特两手揽着红发学长的脖子，羞得满面通红，咬着牙不再作声。  
一时的松懈让吉尔菲艾斯彻底插了进来，几乎是前所未有的深度，阴茎塞得严丝合缝，与穴壁处处相吸。吉尔菲艾斯将他压得紧紧的，胯部提了一下，粗壮的龟头颇为充实地契在里面，抵在跳蛋后面迸发了出来。  
学长射得很多，跳蛋将精液捣得他穴道里都是，几乎将他的内壁涂满。莱因哈特胀得下腹难受，精液凉凉的，在快感蹂躏过的穴道里似乎在发烫。红发学长压在他身上继续逗留了一会儿，彻底射完之后才缓缓滑出来。  
精液没有跟着流出，吉尔菲艾斯关掉跳蛋的开关，小心翼翼地扯出跳蛋。浓郁的白浊随着连接线流出一些，卵状物上裹着他的精液，还有的冲刷进了更深处。  
欲望得到填满的莱因哈特渐渐清明了，不禁对身上发生的事感到羞耻不已，红发学长却很是坦然，简单地给两人的下肢擦了一下，又黏糊糊地吻了他半晌，将他心头的消极情绪莫名驱散了。  
莱因哈特踩到地上，从桌前站直身体，双腿彻底软了，腰酸得厉害，下半身像不属于自己了一样。他的股间还滑腻腻的，穿着裤子十分不适。学长一掌轻轻地拍到他的臀上，手指探到他的腿根，往深处摸了摸，按压他历经人事后绵软的穴口。  
“赶紧回宿舍吧。”吉尔菲艾斯说道，温和的嗓音里夹杂着浓浓的未散尽的情欲的沙哑。“你的短裤湿了，最好现在就换一条。”  
莱因哈特扯了扯裤头，想到自己虚力的双腿，被精液浸湿的内裤，还要偷偷摸摸背着同学们洗裤子，羞恼道：“我这样怎么回去？”  
“我陪你去。”  
“那就更不好了，不要。”  
“我的意思是，收拾下东西，带去我的公寓。”学长解释说，“本来你住学生宿舍就不方便，不如和我一起住校外。”  
金发学弟一愣，语气软化下来：“这倒不用……而且住一起也会不方便。”他意有所指地瞥了一眼吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯马上明白过来他是说直播的事。  
“这有什么，你就在我的房间做，可以用我的床，还可以用我。”红发青年凑近学弟泛红的面庞，“我可以配合你做很多，比起那些道具，你只需要准备好安全套就行了。”  
听起来确实是很节约成本又足够爽的事，莱因哈特动摇了。“可是我不习惯。”  
“但刚才试用得还不错吧？”  
留存在体内的快感瞬间被这句话唤醒了，在众目睽睽之下被学长掌控着跳蛋频率的刺激感，被学长压制在空教室里上了的紧张的快感，莱因哈特不禁轻轻颤抖，强装镇定地说：“还要再验一次。”


End file.
